Alone on Christmas
by Kumiko-oneechan
Summary: It's Christmas and Sasuke is back. Everything is back to normal...even Naruto is alone again. See what happens on this certain Christmas day. one-shot Team 7 friendship minor NaruHina COMPLETE!


**This is my first Christmas one-shot so… here it is.**

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

* * *

Alone on Christmas

By: Kumiko-oneechan

Team 7 Friendship

Minor NaruHina

"You wanna go get ramen with me Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked.

"Sorry Naruto I have work to do." Sakura replied sadly. Naruto just nodded and left the hospital to look for Sasuke. He arrived at the Uchiha estate and went to the house at the end of the road. He knocked on the door and a very pissed Uchiha answered the door.

"Hey Sasuke-teme you want to get ramen with me?"

"No." Sasuke answered as he slammed the door on Naruto's face.

"Tch, asshole." Naruto said angrily while he ran to find Kakashi. Kakashi was no where to be found and even Sai was busy. Naruto bowed his head and slowly walked to the swing in front of the academy.

'_I can't believe even Sai is busy on Christmas. Even with Sasuke back I'm still alone. I-' _

"Naruto-kun?" a voice brought him out of his thoughts as he looked up.

"Hey Hinata-chan! What's up?" said person blushed as she held out a gift.

"M-merry C-Christmas Naruto-kun." He was dumbfounded for a moment but took the gift and opened it. In the box was a chain that had a fox pendant and an Uzumaki symbol pendant.

"Thank y-" Naruto looked up and saw that Hinata disappeared.

"Okay that was weird." He put the chain on and tucked it in his shirt. He walked to his apartment and laid down on his bed. He was about to fall asleep but he heard a loud knock on the door.

"NARUTO-BAKA, OPEN UP!" He heard a girl yell. Naruto groaned and opened his door.

"What Ino?" He asked rudely.

"Hurry up and put on your jacket, I have to take you somewhere." Ino said. Naruto just shrugged and went to go get his jacket. He put his shoes on and left with Ino.

"So where are you taking me Ino?" Naruto asked.

"You'll see now be quiet." He rolled his eyes and continued to follow Ino. Ino then stopped in front of Sakura's apartment.

"Here we are, oh and Merry Christmas Naruto-baka." Naruto said Merry Christmas back at her and opened the door.

"MERRY CHRISTMAS NARUTO!!" He heard mostly Sakura yell. Naruto had wide-eyes as he saw Sasuke, Sakura, Sai, and Kakashi with presents in their hands.

"I thought you were busy Sakura-chan." He said to Sakura.

"Naruto, we'd never leave you alone on Christmas,"

"I would." Sasuke interrupted. Sakura rolled her eyes and continued,

"Just like the first day we became a team, we are a family." Sakura said smiling. Naruto sniffed and started crying anime tears. He hugged Sakura and said,

"Thank you Sakura-chan!"

"Naruto get off me." She said menacingly. Naruto quickly got off her and quickly hugged Sai, Kakashi and Sasuke.

"Get off me dobe." Sasuke said while his eye was twitching. Naruto dried his anime tears and asked,

"Can I have my presents now?" Sakura giggled and gave him her present. Sakura got him a picture of Team 7 with Sai. Sasuke got Naruto ramen, Sai got him a book that said How to be a Man, which Sakura had to hold Naruto back from killing Sai who was just smiling. Kakashi gave him some specialized kunais that had Naruto's name engraved on the handle in kanji.

"Where are our presents dickless?" Sai asked. Naruto rubbed the back of his head and said,

"I didn't know I was coming here so I left them at home." Sakura rolled her eyes and said,

"We'll get them later cuz right now we have to go to the Christmas party in the academy." Naruto looked confused at first but quickly ran out of the door to the academy.

"Hn, dobe." Sasuke said.

"Come on let's follow Naruto." Kakashi commanded. They all arrived and saw everyone was already there. Kakashi went to the area where all the senseis were and the rest of the team went to go talk to the other rookies.

Meanwhile Naruto was looking for a certain someone. He then spotted that someone talking to Kiba. Naruto ran over to where Kiba was and grabbed the person's hand as she yelped in surprise. Before she could do anything, Naruto turned her to face him as he said,

"I didn't get to thank you for the present Hinata-chan." She blushed and was about to say something but he interrupted her.

"Hinata-chan, we're under a mistletoe." Her blush was redder than a tomato as Naruto placed his lips on top of hers. Hinata widened her eyes but kissed back. Naruto pulled away and said,

"Merry Christmas Hinata-chan."

"Merry Christmas N-Naruto-kun." Naruto hugged her and they left to go back to the rest of the party.

"You know Naruto-kun; you'll never be alone on Christmas." Hinata said to Naruto. Naruto smiled his big smile and said,

"I know that now Hinata-chan."

* * *

**There it is!!! Merry Christmas everyone!!**


End file.
